videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Le Dameis
Thomas Le Dameis, AKA Falcón, was a French antagonist in HeroFall. He is one of the Registered Heroes and a member of the Justice Fleet, which is pitted against the Sentinel Task Force and The Incredibles. Le Dameis has a prominent appearance in Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge, providing Dash and the others with information. However, after the whole United States was almost destroyed by Ultron and his Terminators during the events of Incredibles 6: Villains Rising, Le Demais joined the Justice Fleet and was the quartermaster of the fleet's largest and most dangerous ship, the USS Dreadnaught. Le Dameis also appears in Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a member of the GIGN, assisting Sandman, Grinch, Truck and Frost along with a Delta Force escort to decontaminate Paris and capture Makarov's bomb maker, Volk. In Modern Warfare 3 and the Incredibles: Knights Series, he is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Biography Events of Modern Warfare 3 Le Dameis by the nickname of Falcón was a member of the GIGN, and was present when Russian terrorist and Inner Circle leader, Vladimir Makarov, bombed various cities across Europe with FREGATA Chemicals. After the destruction of Paris and the Russian Invasion, Le Dameis and his squad, led by Colonel Morel, AKA Sabre, went into Paris and had a large shootout with Russian forces. However, they were assisted by the arrival of the American Delta Force squad, composed of Sandman, Frost, Grinch and Truck. The GIGN squad and Delta Force then ran through the city together, accompanied by Le Dameis, who killed a few members of the Russian Federation. Le Dameis and the others entered the sewers and went searching for Volk, but they were ambushed by Russian Troops as Volk ran for it, flashbanging them all. Le Dameis showed exceptional skills when surviving the ambush and killing much of the enemies, before chasing Volk with the Delta Force across the city. Le Dameis then managed to crash into Volk's car, before grabbing him and allowing Sandman to drag him towards the Extraction Point. However, the Osprey was shot down and forced the team to head to the secondary Evac Point, where a fleet of US Ships would pick them up. Le Dameis followed the team the rest of the way and killed hundreds of Russian Troops along the way, and crashed the Humvee he was driving after a huge chase. Le Dameis then helped Frost take out Russian Tanks along the bridge near the Eifel Tower, which was being hit by missiles and on the verge of collapsing. Le Demeis and the Delta Force then ran across the bridge, killing Russian Troops along the way and destroying tanks. Le Dameis then marked the Extraction Point and Frost threw smoke, allowing an AC-130 to fire at hundreds of Russian troops coming their way. The team then got into a massive and destructive shootout, and just as the team was about to be overwhelmed, the US Army came in with Valkyrie Bombers and dropped bombs on the bridge, destroying many incoming tanks and BTR's, but also causing the Eifel Tower to collapse and plunge into the river, destroying it permanently. Le Dameis, now wanting revenge against Makarov for destroying his home country, decides to head back with Sandman and Frost, so they boarded the chopper and flew away from the destroyed city, with Volk in their clutches. Assisting The Incredibles Warfare 3 During the events of Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge, Le Dameis was a supporting character, providing The Incredibles, Lee and Clementine with information on Harold Attinger's whereabouts, and pointed them to Prague, Czech Republic. However, Attinger caught wind of this and sabotaged the mission, rigging his body double with bombs. The Incredibles and their allies retreated with a wounded Aiden Pearce, who had been shot in the chest 5 times. Le Dameis, on his next mission, acquired intel on Attinger's NOVA 6 Facility in Canada, while also assisting the SAS Team with directions in London to stop Operation: Nova. The mission was a success and London was saved, and Le Dameis was congratulated by Captain Price, who considered him a valuable asset. Joining The Justice Fleet Of [[HeroFall]] After the defeat of Ultron and The Terminators, and deactivation of Skynet in the events of Incredibles 6: Villains Rising, Le Dameis was one of the many heroes to disapprove of all the damage done to cities such as Metroville, Chicago and many others. As a result, Le Dameis joined the Justice Fleet, a faction centered on Heroes who joined the Hero Protection Act, which demands Heroes register their identities to act in a Government-approved sanction. However, Le Dameis' choice was criticized by The Incredibles and their allies, who thought what The Government is doing was wrong. As a result, Heroes were split in two as a Civil War began, with the Sentinel Task Force agreed with The Incredibles on the matter and refused to reveal their identities and Justice Fleet sided with the Government. Final Duel with Dash Death During the closing weeks of the Civil War, Le Dameis led the massive Justice Fleet in it's largest and deadliest ship, the USS Dreadnaught. In the final battle, Le Dameis led the Justice Fleet, standing at 5,000 ships, against the Sentinel Task Force fleet, standing at 4,500 ships. Le Damies led a huge assault on the Sentinel Base in Chicago, and infiltrated the base with his men, while the whole fleet guarded him. However, Dash, the other Incredibles, Clementine, Lee and Mitchell, along with the whole Sentinel Fleet, fired upon the Justice Fleet with a massive payload, which devastated the ships after 4 minutes of battle. Le Dameis and John 'Soap' MacTavish the USS Dreadnaught and fired at the USS Goliath, which Dash and the others were on. After hitting the ship hard with rail gun fire, Le Dameis then rammed the ship full force and his massive, 200-man team boarded it, killing Sentinel Members all over as Captain America and Thor held the line, giving Le Dameis a perfect chance for he and Soap to go in and kill everyone. However, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce jumped down and engaged Soap, who said "Go!! I'll deal with this kid!!!" as he fought Jacks. Le Dameis then went to the bridge, only to find no-one there, however, Dash zoomed in from behind and shoved Le Dameis out the window, causing him to plunge on to the scaffolding below the bridge, and Dash jumps down, taking out a machete and trying to kill Le Demais, stabbing him in the arm. Dash then says "Le Demais!! Don't do this!!!" and Le Dameis responds "I must, old friend. Justice is what's important, not Freedom! Ultron KILLED people, so we must protect the US and the world by giving our identities to the Government!". However, Dash denies it, calling Le Dameis a hypocrite, because he is killing people. Le Demais, now enraged that Dash is comparing him to Ultron, charges towards Dash and clashes with him, having a huge machete fight in the middle of several bullets and explosions. After a few exhausting minutes, Dash eventually manages to kick Le Dameis in the leg, before taking the chance and stabbing him in the stomach, before grabbing Le Dameis' machete, and swiftly going around Le Demais, before running him right through the back, causing him to scream in pain as Dash just throws him to the ground and lets him bleed. Dash then kneels next to Le Demais body and says "Le Demais... It didn't have to go down like this!!" and Le Demais looks at Soap, who has been stabbed by Jacks and is now dead. Le Demais then looks back up to Dash and says "It did, traitor! Iron Man and Price will see you DEAD!!! HE WILL SEE YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY, DEAD!!! YOU WILL FAIL!!!!!", but Dash just says "I will kill every last man who defends them, if I need to! I'll end this war for the greater good!!" and Le Demais just chuckles and sarcastically says "And the dead will live forever on castles in the sky? You wield your blades like a man, but you are still only a child!! And more will die now, because of that..." before taking his last breath and dying. Legacy After his death, Dash took Le Dameis' dog tags, which were covered in blood, and stored them in his hideout after the Civil War ended and Chicago was destroyed by the final battle, resulting in Iron Man's death. Le Dameis was buried next to Soap, Price and Griggs in Metroville Cemetery. His grave read "Forgive your enemies, but remember their names-JFK", this was a symbol of Le Dameis' siding with the Justice Fleet, which was the wrong side. At his funeral service, Sergeant Derek 'Frost' Westbrook Delta Force Member who served with him in the Battle Of Paris, paid his respects, and so did all the other GIGN Soldiers from the battle. Dash also watched the funeral from the roof, masked in his hood and his mask, as Dash was now a Rogue Hero, regretting Le Dameis' death and hiding somewhere in Metroville. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists